


Баня

by mikkie28



Category: Ouroboros (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkie28/pseuds/mikkie28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередная встреча босса якудзы и полицейского.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Баня

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [澡堂](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302879) by [Tina_SPNDW](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW). 



«Как же давно мы не отдыхали вот так», — Икуо протяжно выдохнул, оперевшись на бортик бассейна в общественной бане. В бане было необыкновенно тихо, да и неудивительно — она была совершенно пуста, за что нужно было благодарить Тацую. Икуо даже представить себе не мог, сколько тому пришлось заплатить, чтобы снять баню на целый день. 

«Что-то он задерживается сегодня», — пробормотал Икуо себе под нос, подождав немного. Обычно Тацуя приходил одновременно с ним, неужели сегодня его что-то задержало?

Икуо разглядывал поверхность воды, над которой клубился пар. Пар становился все гуще и заволакивал глаза, напряжение, которое копилось в нем долгое время, наконец постепенно уходило, веки его становились все тяжелее. Наконец, он положил голову на бортик бассейна и незаметно для себя уснул.

***

Тацуя по дороге сюда заметил за собой слежку. Свернув в какой-то переулок, он оставил подручных разбираться с неудачливым преследователем, а сам поспешил на встречу с Икуо. Он ускорил шаг, но все равно уже опаздывал. Он нахмурился.

Оставив одежду в раздевалке, Тацуя вошел в баню и увидел Икуо, спящего в одном из бассейнов. Ничего не сказав, он вошел в соседний бассейн. 

Так как у него не было собеседника, он от скуки разглядывал потолок и вспоминал, как они с Икуо жили в приюте.

В детстве Икуо был слабее, чем он, и характер у него тоже был покладистым, он никогда ни с кем не ссорился. Когда его обижали, он только и мог, что реветь, да и когда сам Тацуя его поддразнивал, он реагировал точно также.

Уголки губ Тацуи поднялись вверх. Посмотрев на Икуо, который продолжал безмятежно спать. Тацуя резко выдохнул, протянул к нему руку и взъерошил его кучерявые волосы.

Икуо так и подпрыгнул от столь неожиданного нападения. При этом голова его соскользнула с бортика бассейна и погрузилась в воду. По еще недавно тихому помещению раздались громкие звуки кашля. 

— Кхе-кхе! Кхе-кхе-кхе! Что ты творишь? Кхе-кхе-кхе...

Глядя на перепуганного Икуо, Тацуя в конце-концов не выдержал и рассмеялся.

— Да что ж такое-то, двадцать лет прошло, а ты все такой же, Тат-тян! Эх...

— Ты тоже, Икуо. Ты тоже совсем не изменился...

 

— Иногда я тебя не понимаю, Тат-тян... - Икуо кинул на него обиженный взгляд. - Кстати, почему ты задержался?

 

— Не поверишь — за мной была слежка, пришлось задержаться, чтобы сбросить хвост. 

 

— Э? Ничего себе...

Слова Икуо стихли, и в помещении снова наступила тишина — слышалось только тихое журчание воды.

 

— Икуо?

— Что?

— Ты когда-нибудь думал о том, что мы будем делать, когда наконец отомстим?

— Ты так внезапно спросил... Я даже и не знаю.

— Ты согласен отказаться от всего, как сделал я? Уедем куда-нибудь вдвоем.

— Конечно. Но почему ты вдруг задаешь такие вопросы?

— Так просто.

— Вот как? Ой, погоди-ка, ты меня отвлек, а я ведь хотел тебя по делу спросить!

***

Тем временем подручные Тацуи уже разобрались с тем, кто его преследовал.

«Кстати, не знаешь, какой у босса девиз на эту неделю?»

«Сегодня ходил в офис с утра — сказали, вроде «стать человеком, у которого слова не расходятся с делом».

«Э? Но ведь босс и так всегда держит слово?»

«Да, я когда услышал, тоже не врубился. Но потом подумал, что тут наверняка есть какой-то глубокий смысл. Боссу-то виднее».

«И то правда. Наверняка так и есть».


End file.
